OMC Movie Theaters
Lots of Outsiders show movies and stuff. Others have theaters. This is where you learn about them. :3 NOTE: If there's a published trailer/movie/minimovie, please supply a link to the thread with it. ''' OMC Movie Theater- By Catz The OMC Movie Theater is an official cinema in OMC. It's the first theater ever to be introduced to OMC and I'm proud to say it's very successful. '''Published Movies * The Randomness of OMC- OMC is having an ordinary day when a strange pony comes and makes it not so ordinary... :O * Revenge of The Unicorn- Glitter goes on vacation to a far away place. When she comes back, she brings home trouble. * Troll Mischief- A troll comes to OMC, looking for attention. Upcoming Movies / Mini Movies * Time and Relative Dimension in Space- Ace is revealed to be a Time Lady (a female Time Lord). A war starts in OMC, and the Outsiders go back in time and cause trouble. Catz is planning on presenting this on January 2nd, 2015 * Past Selves- Mini Movie where the Outsiders meet themselves in the past. Catz is planning on presenting it January 1st, 2015. Published Mini-Movies This theater currently has no mini-movies Published Trailers * Revenge of the Unicorn Trailer * Time and Relative Dimension in Space Trailer The Kittenmarshmallow Theater- By Charm Charm's Kittenmarshmallow theater is a success so far. It was made shortly after Catz's OMC Theater. Published Movies ''' OMC Secrets: Movie 1: Returns - A hacker has come to OMC and must be stopped. '''Published Mini Movies Mini Movie: Red Snow - Ace finds some strange red snow and gets possessed. Upcoming Movies OMC Secrets: Movie 2: Freeze - OMC is in a freeze and the Outsiders have evacuated to DeviantART, on a quest to stop the mind-controlled Moshi Staff. Upcoming Mini Movies Mini Movie: Robots - A dimension exists of robotized Outsiders. This dimension somehow comes to OMC. The Outsiders must defeat their robotized clones before it's too late. Published Movie Trailers OMC Secrets: Movie 1: Returns: TRAILER OMC Secrets: Movie 2: Freeze: TRAILER Published Mini Movie Trailers Mini Movie: Red Snow - TRAILER Mini Movie: Robots - TRAILER Upcoming Movie Trailers There are no upcoming movie trailers yet. Upcoming Mini Movie Trailers There are no upcoming mini movie trailers yet. The Fangirl Theatre- By Ace The Fangirl Theatre is a theatre by Ace. It is quite new. Published Movies There are no published movies Published Mini-Movies There are no published Mini-Movies Upcoming Movies: Welcome To The Safest School Ever: In Hogwarts, the Chamber of Secrets is nothing to fear nowadays, but it's not the that that's causing all the trouble. It's actually amongst the Outsiders themselves. Silence: Some Outsiders had been in dA or the OMC Wiki for quite a while now, and when they come back, they find OMC as nothing. They have to bring OMC back! Upcoming Mini-Movies Disease: A disease wipes out OMC, but when a few Outsiders are imprisoned by people of an unknown category, they have to revive OMC and stay away from the illness! Published Movie Trailers: Welcome To The Safest School Ever: Trailer Upcoming Movie Trailers: Silence: Trailer Upcoming Mini-Movie Trailers: Disease: Trailer The Diamond-Kitty Movie Theater- Dash The Newest OMC Theatre, made by Dash. Published Movies No results found for 'Diamond Kitty published movies' Published Mini-Movies No results found for 'Diamond Kitty published mini movies' Upcoming Movies Attack of the New Outsider ~ '''A new girl joins OMC, but she has evil powers of discord, making everyone who friends her be mean and evil to everyone else. Dash, who notices, and other Outsiders who take notice try to stop her, but she has something else in store for the most determined of all, Dash. Can they stop it? Coming to theaters on January 1st, 2015. '''Upcoming Mini-Movies No results found for 'Diamond Kitty upcoming mini movies' Published Movie Trailers Published Mini-Movie Trailers No results found for 'Diamond Kitty published mini movie trailers' Upcoming Movie and Mini-Movie Trailers Attack of the New Outsider ~ Trailers 2 and 3 No results found for 'Diamond Kitty upcoming mini movie trailers'